Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(1+r)+4(2r-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{1+r}{)} + 4(2r-2) $ $ {5+5r} + 4(2r-2) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 5+5r + {4(}\gray{2r-2}{)} $ $ 5+5r + {8r-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5r + 8r} + {5 - 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {13r} + {5 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13r} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $13r-3$